brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Space Police III
Space Police III is a LEGO Space theme that began in 2009. It is closely related to both Space Police I and II. This theme was never, in actuality, named Space Police III - it is merely labeled Space Police, though this is the third reboot of the overall theme. This theme included more Minifigures head parts for aliens than the previous themes like the head pieces of Kranxx, Jawson and Squidman. In 2011, the theme was replaced with Alien Conquest. Description The main characters in the theme are the Space Police trying to capture the alien criminals. Many of the sets featured an animation on LEGO.com demonstrating the set. Criminals include the Black Hole Gang (consisting of Kranxx, Snake, the Skull Twins, Slizer, Frenzy and Squidman) So far, there have been 6 police logs showcasing different crimes being committed, to tie in with the sets. Each of the sets feature logos or insignias of previous LEGO Space themes, such as Spyrius, Blacktron, and Classic Space, as a shoutout to the history of LEGO Space. Similar to Space Police II, several Space Police III sets contain modular containment pods for criminals. These pods, aside from minor colour shifts, are all identical from set to set, and can be interchanged between sets. They all feature a "blow away" target which, when hit by a weapon mounted on an Alien Criminal vehicle, would blow open the top hatch of the pod and free the prisoner. 2010 introduced five new sets, 5981 Raid VPR, 5982 Smash 'n' Grab, 5983 Undercover Cruiser, 5984 Lunar Limo, and 5985 Space Police Central. In 2010 there was a contest requesting readers to build a space vehicle to catch Brick Daddy, Craniac, and Jawson. It was featured at the end of the second 2010 Space Police comic. Minifigures Police * Space Police Officers * Police Robot * K-9 Bot * Space Police Commandos * Space Police Chief * X99 Robot Criminals * Rench * Squidtron * Squidman * Kranxx * Frenzy * Snake * The Skull Twins * Slizer * Jawson * Brick Daddy * Craniac Other * Space Police Statue * Butler Bot Video game only minifigures * Space Police Captain * Unidentified Space Criminal Clutch Powers only minifigures * Watch Commander * Omega * Mallock The Malign Minifigures List of Sets Wave 1 Wave 2 Miscellaneous Prototypes of Unreleased Sets SPIII Prototype I.jpg SPIII Prototype I Back.jpg SPIII Prototype II.jpg Space Police III Prototype III.jpg Space Police III Prototype III Back.jpg Alien Sketches.png|Preliminary sketches of possible Aliens. Videos * Beginning in May of 2009, there was a short stop-motion ''Teaser Trailer'' up on LEGO.com. Later, it was discovered that there is a series of short stop-motion videos, each showcasing the different criminals, coming to us starting with Interrogation to promote the upcoming line. These can currently be viewed by taking the link below. Videos * ''Teaser Trailer'' * Interrogation * The Chase * Diner & Donuts * H.Q. Briefing * Ice Cream Stand * It's a Trap... Games * Galactic Pursuit * Galaxy City Getaway Notes * The Black Hole Gang shows most of the criminals in all sets excluding Brick Daddy, Craniac, Squidtron, Jawson, and Rench (all of the 2010 criminals) * All the 2009 sets seem to take place outside of what it looks like a city inside an artificial atmosphere, while the 2010 sets shows villans inside the city. . See also * LEGO.com * Space Police I * Space Police II * LEGO Space: The Videogame Category:Themes Category:Themes introduced in 2009 Category:Space Police III Category:Space Category:Discontinued Themes Category:Subthemes